Exchanging Hearts
by StarGleekLover
Summary: When Kurt had signed up for Dalton's exchange programme, he had thought he would have gotten a normal, polite French student whom he could get along with for six weeks. Instead, he got Sebastian Smythe, who just won't stop trying to get into his pants. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is from my fill on the GKM. Here's the original prompt:**

**_As part of a school program, several Dalton students are getting exchange buddies from countries in which language they are fluent. Blaine with a student from Italy, Nick with a student from Spain, etc. Sebastian is a foreign exchange student from France partnered up specifically with Kurt. At first, Kurt thinks that this is going to be a fun, exciting experience. Turns out that while everyone got really nice, polite exchange partners, he got a total bastard determined to get into his pants._**

**So, I have 'amarx17' to thank for the amazing beta-ing. This is dedicated to you for putting up with a total LJ newbie like me.**

* * *

"Hey," Blaine says, and nudges his best friend sitting next to him, his eyes glowing with puppy dog-like excitement. "Did you just hear the news about the exchange student programme?" All around them, students are packing up and starting to trickle out of homeroom.

Kurt blinks himself out of his trance as he gazes blearily at the two Blaine's waving a single hand between them, maniacally in front of him. The countertenor really isn't a morning person, but obviously the bundle of energy to the side of him is.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention. What is it?" Kurt asks sleepily and Blaine rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "You should really pay more attention, Kurt. You know your grades-"

Kurt holds up a hand to Blaine's face to cut him off and slams his head softly onto the desk. His voice is muffled as he says, "Save the 'grades-are-important-to-a-Dalton-boy' lecture Blaine. I wasn't the one who blasted Katy Perry in our room the entire night so that I couldn't sleep. How can you fall asleep to-to...that?"

Blaine makes a disapproving noise in his throat. "She is a goddess, Kurt. A goddess. Anyway, the song is catchy and I thought you had your earplugs in."

"You can't fall asleep to 'Peacock', Blaine. Seriously. And anyway, Jeff stole them."

"Oh."

"Steering the conversation away from the inevitable hand of revenge that will fall upon Jeff sooner or later, what are you going off about?"

Blaine shrugs but the spark of animation glimmers. "It's for the fluent language students like you and me. Basically, Dalton will get you an exchange student from whatever country whose language you are fluent in to come here so you can study their culture while they learn about all the glories of America. So you put French down and I'll do Italian, now come on. Sign-ups are at the front." He starts pulling Kurt up by his blazer sleeve to drag him to the front but Kurt resists the pull resolutely and narrows his eyes.

"You're presuming that I'm actually going to participate."

"Why not? Come onnnnn Kurt!" Blaine whines, bottom lip sticking out in a pout and letting go of Kurt's poor blazer sleeve, now crumpled with the force of Blaine's enthusiasm.

"Give me one good reason why I'm going to want to take care of some French doofus following me around for..."

"Six weeks."

"Exactly my point."

"But French guys are usually gay…" Blaine hints, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"That's a stereotype Blaine. Save it, I'm not that desperate."

"Kurt, don't make me resort to desperate measures!"

All Kurt does is arch an eyebrow and make a hand gesture that is a universal sign of 'go on, because I'm going to ignore you anyway.' "I already know how your 'desperate measures' take place Blaine. First, you do the whining and the nagging."

In front of him Blaine scrunches up his features and begins to pester Kurt with a litany of "Sign up with me!" while poking him in the arm. After a minute, he deems it ineffective and rubs his chin.

"Next, you'll try with the pitiful eyes," Kurt says, examining his fingernails in boredom. He's seen this done before a million times.

Right on cue, Blaine lets his eyes water and widens them pathetically. This goes on for a whole thirty seconds before he slumps, realising it has a close to nothing effect on Kurt.

"Then, you'll go to guilting me."

"Come on Kurt, you never do anything with me these days!"

"On contrary, who took down Jeff and Nick in that prank war with you? Me."

"That was ages ago!"

"Yesterday actually." Kurt rolls his eyes and cracks his back. "And as a last resort, we head to bribing."

Blaine sulks. "How is it that you don't fall for my other tricks? Wes is out by the eyes, Jeff gives in with the nagging and even Nick caves with the guilt! How do you do it?"

"My little secret Blaine. So, what are you going to bribe me with this time? _Rent_ tickets, the new Alexander McQueen scarf, a free round of coffee at the Lima Bean."

"As much as it kills me to say this," Blaine pauses dramatically, "I'll let you confiscate my 'Teenage Dream' CD from me if you sign up."

"That's all you got?"

"Come on, it's a good deal."

"Throw in 'One Of The Boys' and I'll do it. There's only so much auto-tune I can take per night. But watch out Blaine Anderson, you never said anything about returning them to you."

Blaine looked stricken. "Kurt! You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"I'll throw in two more rounds of free coffee," Blaine wheedles.

"Fine, I won't destroy it," Kurt mutters, put out but looking forward to free caffeine.

Blaine grins. "So let's go sign up now!" And with that, he bounds away to the front of the classroom to print both of their names in excited, sloppy handwriting on the gradually filling piece of paper.

'Finally, proper sleep!' Kurt thinks to himself as he grins inwardly. He gathers up his books and waits outside their classroom for Blaine to catch up. The rest of the day is spent trying to endure an over-enthusiastic Blaine going on about what their exchange students will be like when they come. Kurt groans and feigns annoyance, but secretly, he can't wait either.

* * *

'This is it' Kurt thinks to himself, as all the fluent language students are called out of their respective classes by the PA system. 'This is when I find out who's going to be sticking with me for the next four months.' He can feel something flipping in his stomach, and he just can't shake the feeling.

He scans the hallway as he wanders the corridors aimlessly, trying to stumble across one of the lesser known language rooms where he's supposed to be meeting the French exchange, on the lookout for Blaine while he's at it. Then he sees Blaine past the sparse number of students wandering in the halls, either playing hooky or meeting his own exchange student. He strolls over to intercept Blaine as the dapper boy turns to face the grand staircase opposite.

"Hey Blaine."

The shorter boy turns around casually. "Hey Kurt," he responds enthusiastically. "Are you ready to meet the exchanges?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I was born ready," he drawls sarcastically before they both burst into laughter. It feels wrong in the near empty hallway and the giggles trail off pretty quickly.

"So which room are you going to?" Kurt asks Blaine, eyeing the staircase behind the slicked back hair.

"Oh," Blaine exclaims and fumbles to flatten out the paper that looks like it has been through war and back.

Kurt smiles wryly. "Blaine, you're not supposed to put that through the dryer, you know?"

Blaine scrunches up his nose and makes a sour face. "Oh haha, Kurt." He finally manages to unfold the paper with only a few major tears in it. He scans it avidly, drinking in the information and memorising it as best he can. "I'm going to the Hanover block, 2nd floor to meet Daniel Romano from Tuscany. How about you?"

Kurt takes out a pristine A4 sized paper, filed away nicely and reads off it. "Windsor block, 1st floor. And my lovely transfer is Sebastian Smythe from Paris." He folds the paper up and places it in his blazer pocket. "I can tell that this is going to turn out badly, and there's a ninety-nine percent chance I'm going to blame this on you." He pokes Blaine lightly in the chest and smirks. Blaine retaliates by raising one of his triangular eyebrows.

"Stop being so negative, Hummel. It'll be fine. No-one can resist your charm after all." He winks and pretends to study Kurt. "Yep," he grins, fixing Kurt's collar to make sure it sat evenly. "You'll be absolutely fine. Now go get 'em tiger." He cocks his head to one side as if he was asking why Kurt was still standing there. "Go!" he gives Kurt a light push down the hall - which by now is completely student free - and vanishes up the staircase before Kurt can protest about the dapper boy wrinkling his uniform. Kurt stares at the vacated empty space, shaking his head slightly.

"Damn you, Anderson," he mutters, and pauses to re-examine his surroundings. Wait, he has to go to the Windsor block! This is Hanover!

"Oh crap!" he yells before clapping his hand over his mouth. He is already 10 minutes late. Damn that hobbit for distracting him. He cursed under his breath and flew across the grounds, heading to the Windsor building. Which was on the otherside of campus.

* * *

"_Where is he?_" Sebastian complains to himself, sighing in annoyance as he perches on one of the rich wooden desks, feet propped up on the teacher's table. She totally deserves it; she had left him all alone just so she could smoke a few cigarettes outside. He files that information away for his school report on America. He didn't fly all the way here to get ignored or stood up. Nope, not at all. Actually, he flew all the way here to cross 'fuck an American boy' off his bucket list. This goal was now postponed by a couple of minutes thanks to his tardy 'caretaker'. He groans and flops back on the desk, ignoring the sharp edges that dig into his back as he stares up at the ceiling.

"_Sorry I'm late!_" a breathless boy cries in French, running in at full speed.

Sebastian yelps as he registers the sudden arrival of the boy and reacts by rolling onto his side quickly, forgetting about the limited width of the desk and falling to the floor with a loud thump. His shoulder starts aching as it seems to have absorbed most of the blow and, yep, there's gonna be a bruise there in the morning.

"_Oh my god! I am so sorry!_" a melodic voice calls out in shock, and he hears quick footfalls growing louder as the source of them draws closer. "_Here, let me help you up._" A slim hand makes its way into his swimming vision and he scowls at it before snatching at it and using it to haul himself up, nearly overbalancing the other boy. He presses a hand to his forehead and rubs his temple furiously with his thumb and index finger.

"_You're late,_" he snarls. He raises his eyes to glare at the mystery boy but freezes. This guy is…breathtakingly beautiful. Blue eyes, pale skin and not to mention his fantastic ass. Looks like he can cross number #44 off his bucket list after all. He straightens up, mentally undressing the boy in front of him. "_I am so sorry about that. They never told me my guide was an angel. What's your name, darling?_"

"_I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm surprised they didn't print it on the itinerary. Also, I'm not sure if that's just how they greet people in Paris - in which case disagrees with my entire textbook - or if you're just testing that line out. In which case, it's failing. Epically._" the boy says. He arches an eyebrow and sticks his hand out, smirking all the while.

"_Oh, no. They don't usually do it that way in my hometown - I'm just the exception. Sebastian Smythe. It's nice to meet you._" He grins flirtatiously, pumping Kurt's hand slowly, looking into his eyes and caressing his knuckles lightly with his own thumb.

"_O-Okay_." Kurt coughs lightly, pulling back his hand hurriedly as he fumbles around in his bag. "_Let's get into things. I should have the program for the day in here. Do you have your own copy?_"

"_Hmm, no. I guess I'm just going to have to read over your shoulder, darl._" He's lying. Of course he has the paper. It's tucked safely away in his pocket. He read over it a thousand times while he was waiting. He glances down surreptitiously at his top pocket, praying that the yellow sheet of paper wasn't poking out. And of course, karma absolutely hates him, because it's standing out like a beacon saying 'NOTICE ME!'

"_Isn't that it?_" Kurt asks, frowning and pointing to the offending slip of paper."_And also, don't call me 'darl_'". Sebastian glares at it in distaste, hoping that it could just collapse into ashes to spare him the goddamn trouble. He starts to lift his hand, hoping to cover it up and stall before he suddenly changes his mind.

"_Why don't you look for yourself?_" Sebastian breathes out softly, angling his head down to capture Kurt's blue eyes with a smouldering look. Kurt just looks really annoyed and Sebastian groans mentally. Damn, this kid is either really oblivious or really innocent. Either way, it's a total challenge and a turn-on at the same time.

"_You can get it yourself you know_." Kurt says tightly, thigh bouncing up and down impatiently.

"_Either you get it or I look over your shoulder and 'read'._" And yes, he does actually do the quotation marks.

"_Whatever_." He rolls his eyes and plucks the piece of paper from Sebastian's breast pocket - just over his nipple - and hands it to him. "_Now, let's see what we're doing first-_"

Okay. So, getting Kurt to brush over his nipple is - apparently - not a big deal to the blue-eyed boy. Shit. So if that didn't work...what will? Sebastian is still pondering when he starts to tune in slowly to Kurt's words.

"_-and we're going to have a 'no sexual contact rule', okay?_"

Sebastian nods absently-mindedly until the words register properly. _"Wait, what!_"

"_No sexual contact of any sort. It's important that we remain as…friends? It's going to be a bit difficult on my part, you know? We haven't exactly had the perfect start_."

"_Oh it'll definitely be 'hard' on your part -_ "

"_And don't say things like that either!_"

"_I didn't agree to anything, though!_"

_"And, I didn't really give you a choice. Now let's go_." He struts out of the classroom, ass swaying. 'That does it,' Sebastian decides. 'At the end of these 6 weeks, I will have definitely fucked Kurt Hummel...at least once.' And on that thought, he straightens up and crumples the programme, chucking it into the bin on his way out. Looks like he'll have to 'read' over Kurt's shoulder after all.

* * *

"_-here we have the Hanover wing. It's one of the three boarding houses and it holds most of the language rooms as well. The tulip gardens are to the left - stay away unless you're suicidal. The gardener is super paranoid about them. Oh! And there's the-_"

Sebastian just can't be bothered. Why focus on the - frankly - rather unimpressive carvings of the building when Paris holds much better architectural beauty? However, there is a fine piece that really catches his eye … In other words, his eyes are trained on Kurt's ass.

"_ - and so Windsor is - Sebastian! Stop staring at my ass or I'll start walking behind you!_"

Sebastian pouts and struggles to lift his eyes up to meet Kurt's. "_It isn't breaking our agreement, though_."

"_Do I have to make another rule? You're driving me up the wall here -_ "

"_Do you want me to drive you into the wall? I bet I could hold you up -_ "

_"Sebastian! I've had to make ten extra rules in the last five minutes because of your inappropriate behaviour!_" Kurt says, blushing furiously which only serves to make him look even more endearing and innocent.

"_Is that a record?_"

"_You. Are. An. Asshole. Stop all of -whatever this is- and just focus on Dalton, okay?_"

"_But -_ "

"_No. And I mean no. We made an agreement -_ "

"_That I never agreed to_."

"_You nodded!_"

"_I wasn't listening!_"

_"Before I get mad at you for not listening, I will bring up the point that you still nodded, therefore making this valid. So just comply, okay?" _

Sebastian just stares him down. _"Wow, you really don't know me."_

Kurt glares and then looks around the campus grounds. _"Where's a handy wall when you need one?"_

"_Oh, changing your mind about the wall sex?_" Sebastian asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"_No, I just want to bang my head on it._" He pauses in thought. "_Or maybe yours_."

* * *

**~Scarlett**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I've been super busy but I decided to update since today is my birthday. Yay! Also, I've got news. I recently made a tumblr 'stargleeklover'. I'll be posting snippets of my stories on there if you want to follow it. I also reblog heaps of Klaine and Kurtbastian as well.**

* * *

"So this is your room. Mine is just down the corridor from yours." Kurt sighs as he gestures to an open door. The tour around Dalton was torture. Sebastian had kept making sexual innuendos and inappropriate gestures and had made fun of pretty much everything. He had broken about fifty of the rules that Kurt had set down and Kurt had to make about a hundred new ones in their place.

"Okay. So your room is down the corridor from mine." He says slowly. He was the best in his English class but he never had to apply his skills to an actual conversation before.

"Yep, your luggage is going to be sent along soon enough. I will see you at dinner."

"Okay." Sebastian figures that if he can keep his answers short, there's less of a chance of him screwing up in front of Kurt. "Will you - wait - Are you - ugh. _Will you help me pack. I have a fair amount of luggage._"

_"Switching languages so quickly, Sebastian? Having a bit of trouble?"_

_"Screw you. Hopefully literally. I just thought you wouldn't want any one passing by, to hear me propositioning you in English."_

Kurt blushes and Sebastian can't tell if it's because he's angry, embarrassed or maybe even turned on. He's definitely aiming for the last one.

_"Good lucking trying to achieve that goal. I will continue to spurn your advances for as long as I walk this earth. I'll assist you with the unpacking of your baggage at 5pm. Au revoir." _Kurt sniffs, marching away with his nose in the air.

Sebastian blinks stupidly, and makes a mental note to remember what the other boy had said. It's not that he doesn't recognise _any_ of the words, it's just that he's really bad at putting them together to create a meaning.

He makes a mental note to ask his Dad to complain to the school board about the quality of teaching at his French school. Madame Thomas doesn't really do a very good job, she's always sucking up to the Head of Languages…literally. Like on the guy's _cock,_ literally.

He waits until Kurt has rounded the corner before speeding into his room, looking for his English-French dictionary before he realises it's in his luggage…that hasn't come yet. Forget the bit about karma hating him, it absolutely _abhors_ him. He falls onto the neat bed, reciting what Kurt had told him. "Good luck trying to achieve that goal. I will continue to spurn your advances for as long as I walk this earth. I'll assist you with the unpacking of your bagage at 5pm. Au revoir."

He snorts, mostly because he finds it ridiculous that he could be insulting himself as far as he knows. He drifts off for a bit and his thoughts are comprised of his life in France, his father in Paris…which leads him to thinking about his mother currently in Italy.

_"Got it!"_

Sebastian leaps off the bed, smirking wildly as he picks up his copy of the 'Exchanging Worlds' program. "_Who's the guy that speaks Italian and English…"_

_—-_

There aren't a lot of students around in this section of the building but it doesn't stop him from looking for a 'Blaine Anderson'. He looks around desperately before catching sight of a boy with over-gelled hair talking enthusiastically to another guy with black hair and a Roman nose. Bingo, matches the photo perfectly.

Sebastian strides confidently towards his target. The plan was perfect. Get the Blaine guy to translate Kurt's instructions to him in Italian and Kurt would never know. What made this plan all the more sweeter was that Kurt would never be friends with someone who looked like their hair had been made into a shiny helmet. Therefore, he would stake his inheritance on the fact that Kurt would never have the chance to find out.

He strolls past the dapper boy casually, giving him a once-over. '_Hate the hair, like the ass._' he thinks. The guy is pretty much the perfect Dalton boy. Pressed, perfect and not a hair out of place (very literally, there's too much product). "Hey you!" He calls, grabbing hold of Blaine's arm. "Help me out. You're Blaine Anderson, yes?"

Blaine blinks in surprise then shrugs. "Yeah, how can I help you?"

_"You speak Italian?"_ he asks in his mother's language, just to make sure he's got the right guy.

"Yes. Do you need some he-"

"Cut out the polite crap. I need you for something."

Blaine frowns disapprovingly but schools he features as he faces the other boy with a huge grin on his face. "Wait here, okay? The boy he was previously talking to nods uncomfortably before seeming to relax. Sebastian just snorts and drags him down the corridor and backs him into a corner. "_You have to keep it a secret_."

"_Um, what a secret_."

"_Say, you'll keep it a secret._" Sebastian insists.

"_I would love to know what I'm agreeing to here. If you're a serial murder-_"

"_I'm not. So say. it._"

"_Okay, I'll keep…whatever-this-is a secret!_" Sebastian's pretty sure that the other boy had muttered something like 'as long as I don't touch the body' under his breath.

"I heard this from a guy earlier so what does it mean? I need you to translate it into Italian." He take a breath and recites Kurt's words again with his heavy French accent.

"_Wow, did you piss this guy off?_" Preppy mumbles, lost in thought for a moment. When Sebastian snaps his fingers though, the other boy has touched ground.

_"You're French, aren't you?"_ He adds dazedly, _"Are you part of the 'Exchanging Worlds' transfer program?"_

_"Dumb and not able to recognise accents. You are the perfect fit for this program" _Sebastian quips dryly, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not the one who had to ask someone else to translate English."

"Point taken."

"_Okay, what the guy was saying was that he isn't going to give in to 'your advances' which I take to mean flirting. Also, he's coming by at 5pm to help you unpack your bags._"

Sebastian takes in the information, storing it away and smiles inwardly. The chase is still on.

"Thanks dude."

He turns to walk away, but not before Blaine manages to ask him his name.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Sebastian Smythe, you know, I've heard that before-"

"I didn't think my reputation had reached Lima yet"

"No, that's not it…Wait! That's it," Blaine snaps his fingers gleefully. "Are you Kurt's exchange student?"

Sebastian freezes. Holy. Shit. This was what he wanted to avoid. But…maybe there are other Kurt's around.

"Kurt who?"

"Kurt Hummel."

Fuck. Maybe there are _two_ Kurt Hummel's who _both_ have French exchange students. Ugh, he's kidding himself. What the hell, he's screwed. Maybe he'll get lucky and this guy hates Kurt, or has just heard of him or something. Can't be his best friend, they're too different. Lucky for that.

"How do you know Kurt?"

_Please say enemy. Please say reputation._

"I'm his best friend."

* * *

Sebastian simply stares at him. Of all the boys in the school…

"_Are you okay?_" Blaine asks in concern and Sebastian scowls. He doesn't bother to reply, instead turning on his heel and striding away briskly, leaving Blaine staring after him with a look of confusion on his face.

"_Um,_" Blaine says as he jogs to catch up with Sebastian, "_Did I say something wrong?_"

Sebastian continues to ignore him, not knowing where he's heading. All he's hoping for is to shake Mr Gell-Pants off.

"_Seriously, did I do something wrong? Because a Dalton boy always apologises and acknowledges when they're-_"

Apparently, Sebastian can only ignore someone for so long. "_Why the hell, is Kurt friends with you?_" He lashes out, glaring daggers into the other boy's eyes "_You seem to have absolutely no taste, you're way too enthusiastic, you babble too much and your hair is reflective for fucks sake!_"

Blaine seems to be taken aback and steps back, putting some space between himself and the irate boy. "_Why are you so angry?_" He asks timidly, looking up at Sebastian with honest-to-god puppy dog eyes. His expression is heartbreaking and Sebastian can't help but let his glare drop. "_Leave me alone_." is all he says before backing into another corridor. He looks at his surroundings and then realises that _shit_ he is completely and utterly lost.

"_Do you want some help?_" a small timid voice pipes up from behind him.

Sebastian groans and whirls around to face Blaine Anderson. He still has that heartbroken expression on his face and it's making Sebastian feel just a little guilty. "_I thought I told you to go away._"

"_I know, but I figured that you'd probably be lost since you were just walking down random corridors. You know that this one leads to Mr Walker's office, right?_"

Sebastian feigns nonchalance and looks down at Blaine. "_Really, and I was hoping for a ladies bathroom._" he says sarcastically. He's heard some horror stories about Mr Walker from Kurt's tour. Apparently he's the biggest homophobe in the school and forbids Kurt from wearing any of his brooches in class. Which was total bullshit, since Kurt told him that a guy had gotten away with an eyebrow piercing in his class once. Seriously, those things are just plain tacky.

Blaine's eyebrows furrow as he says "_But this is an all-boy school, we don't have any - oh. You were being sarcastic._"

Sebastian rolls his eyes, in another life, he may have gone after Blaine. But this guy doesn't have any fire in him. No spark. Not like Kurt does. "_And anyway, I can totally find my own way back. So why don't you go back to your little shire and never say a word about this ever again._"

It's Blaine's turn to scowl as he snaps "_Well then, I guess you'll find yourself in a ladies bathroom after all. Just don't expect it to be on the Dalton premises._"

_"What happened to the perfect Dalton boy, hobbit?"_

_"He didn't like you."_

_"I didn't like him either,_" Sebastian smirks. Okay, maybe there was some fire in him after all.

"_Kurt does"_

_"Then his taste isn't that great"_

_"His taste is impeccable. If he was here, he'd say so too and then slap you."_

_"Really."_ he says arching an eyebrow "_Is that so?"_

"_I should know, I'm his best friend. And now fulfilling my duty as his best friend, stay away from him_"

"_Ooh, protective. Someone's got a crush?_" He sincerely hopes not.

"_No! I mean, Kurt's awesome and I would totally date him if I could-_" Sebastian fights the urge to growl protectively "_but he's been through way too much. He needs friends, not a boyfriend. And judging from your attitude, he doesn't need a one night stand either._"

"_Gell-o-maniac, heads up, Kurt doesn't need a gay Yoda. He seemed fine when I was going around with him. Trust me, I'm an impressively good judge of character. You clearly can't read him well enough, for his supposed best friend_."

Blaine bristles and he mutters something like "That's what he wants you believe_._" in English under his breath. Sebastian can't quite understand him and so ignores it. "_Look Shorty-pants -_"

"_Would you stop with the short jokes!_"

Sebastian carries on regardless, "_I'm just saying that he can take care of himself. He's a big boy." _he grins and adds,_ "In more ways than one, I'm sure._"

Blaine doesn't seem to get it for a good thirty seconds before his face turns beet red and there seems to be metaphorical steam pouring out of his ears "_Kurt does not need to deal with your kind of crap! I'd advise you to back off, or else!_"

"_Or else what?"_

Blaine doesn't seem to have an answer for that.

"_What are you going to do to me? My father has a lot of pull with the government and I am virtually untouchable. Sooner you accept this, the better."_

_"Once Kurt finds out-"_

_"Once Kurt finds out? Who's going to tell him?"_

_"Me!"_

"_Ooh, not a good idea._" Sebastian tuts, shaking his head playfully. "_I wouldn't want the rumour about you sleeping around to be exposed."_

"_What rumour?_"

"_The rumour that you're banging me of course. It'll spread like wildfire…unless of course you keep your gigantic mouth closed._"

It's obvious that Blaine's freaking out "_I-I-I don't care! Kurt's more important than any rumour."_

_"Oh, even the one about you taking advantage of a _vulnerable_ exchange student?"_

Blaine looks like he's going to pass out. His skin is a scary mix of white and red at the same time and his eyes are burning holes into Sebastian's head.

_"Yeah, thought not. Nice try, though." _Sebastian gives Blaine a demeaning pat on the head before wiping off his purses his lips and winks, "_Now be a good hobbit and get me back to Kurt's room._" He winks at Blaine. "_And since I'm pretty sure you're rooming next to Kurt, you might want to buy ear-plugs. I bet he's a screamer._"

Blaine looks like he's about to erupt but he bites his tongue and walks away f stiffly rom Sebastian with his head held high. Sebastian stands in deep thought for a moment, he knows that Blaine will try and do whatever he can to end his blackmail. What he doesn't know is that Sebastian has a few backup plans up his sleeve.

Whistling, Sebastian strolls after him. Blaine may be an uptight gel addict who should probably see a psychiatrist for his many issues, but he sure does have a nice ass.

* * *

When Sebastian finally gets back to his room, he's faced with a very pissed off Kurt Hummel. He glances at his watch and smiles inwardly, _5.15 pm_. He's late.

"_Where the hell were you_?" Kurt asks crisply, letting his vexation seep into his tone.

Sebastian shrugs, he can't very well say he was blackmailing Kurt's best friend so that he could get into Kurt's pants. Best keep that to himself. "_Somewhere…_"

Kurt doesn't seem to be satisfied as he motions towards the door, clicking his fingers impatiently. It finally registers that Sebastian's the one who actually has the key to the locked door.

_"Key's in my back pocket._" he states, surreptitiously pulling his luggage towards himself, away from Kurt's reach. "_So I need you to get them while I'm doing all of the heavy lifting, princess. I doubt you could handle it._"

Kurt stares at him and cocks an eyebrow. "_Seriously, Sebastian? If anything, you're the princess around here and there is certainly no 'happily ever after' in your future._" He rolls his eyes as he slips one manicured hand around Sebastian's ass, looking for a pocket, only to find there _isn't_ one and he's practically groping Sebastian's ass. And just in time, Blaine walks right past them, stopping in his tracks as he notices where Kurt's hand is placed.

"Uhh, Kurt?" he squeaks, looking like he's just seen a cross between Kurt watching porn and seeing him burn his own clothes. In other words, _unheard_ of.

Kurt straightens up immediately, like someone's stuck a metal pole into his back, his posture rigid as he registers the fact that his best friend has just caught him in a _really _compromising position. He steps back quickly, nearly tripping over in his haste. "Blaine!"

The other boy still has his jaw extending towards the ground, seemingly lost for words as his hazel eyes dart back and forth between the pair. "Y-y-you're-"

Sebastian knows body language well enough that he can guess what Blaine's stammering out. "_Fucking, yeah_." he smirks, replying in Italian so that Kurt won't catch on. "_Told you, hobbit_."

"Kurt! Why would you-"

"Blaine! I swear he-"

They start yelling over one another, both drama queens in their own way, and Sebastian nearly lets a comment about them being an old married couple slip out before he realises that Blaine is his _competition_ and he really shouldn't be encouraging any one of them.

Just to add fuel to the passionate racket going on around him, he winks lasciviously at Blaine and adds, "_Totally a screamer._"

There's a sudden quietness on Blane's part, he's biting down on his lip and clenching his fists into small projectiles of bone and muscle. Without another word, he marches off, back hunched and arms clutching each other tightly in front of his chest.

Kurt looks to be taken aback by Blaine's sudden and rapid departure. One minute they were yelling and the next, Blaine's gone. He makes a start to go after Blaine but he's stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"_He'll cool off soon, don't worry about it too much." _Sebastian knows that if Kurt went after Blaine right now, the truth would probably tumble out of Blaine's mouth, reputation or not. And he really can't have that. "_You said you'd help me unpack…"_

_"Well…" _Kurt starts, frowning.

"_Seriously, you just need to give him some space._" Sebastian says, a caring expression slapped onto his face. Kurt bites on his lip, staring down the corridor. "_You think?"_

_"Totally."_

Kurt stares down the hall for one more agonising second before clapping his hands together, seemingly having had made up his mind, "_Well, are we unpacking your stuff or what? And seriously, you do have the key right? No more making me root around for some pocket that doesn't exist?" _His face has gone a familiar shade of red and Sebastian finds it kind of adorable_…_objectively, of course.

"_Chill, I do actually have it…somewhere. Maybe you should frisk me - "_

Kurt laughs, not unkindly, "_You aren't doing that twice. Just find the goddam key._"

Sebastian grins "_Whatever, look it's here. Okay?" _He fishes out the key from the front pocket of his jeans and unlocks the door. He holds it open, smirking "_After you, princess."_

_"Don't call me that."_

"_Dollface?"_

_"Nope. Kurt will do."_

_"Nah, how about Angel."_

_"As much as I appreciate your taste in musicals, no."_

_"Kurtsie?"_

_"Not a retail Barbie." _Kurt sing-songs.

_"Well fine, what about - "_

_"Seriously, stop it." _Kurt announces, flopping on the newly made bed in the dorm room. "_They all suck."_

Sebastian shrugs,_ "I'll come up with something and you're going to either love it or hate it." _Secretly, he's thanking the gods that Kurt stopped him before he actually came up with a good nickname that stuck. He's never been inspired to give a nickname to one of his conquests before, and he isn't planning to start now. Because all that means is emotional attachment, and that is _never_ good. For anyone.

* * *

**Decided to do a whole edit of this chapter. And remember, I can be found on tumblr at stargleeklover. I'll also be posting faster on there.**


	3. PSA

Hey guys,

A quick PSA to let you know that the new part of 'Exchanging Hearts' is on my tumblr, _ stargleeklover, _under 'My Fanfiction'. Sorry for the slow updates but look forward to a huge Kurtbastian fic coming out in January for the Big Bang.

Thanks guys,

~Scarlett


End file.
